Ground Zero
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: -Sequel to No Control- He had predicted it. He had known Riku would be angry. But little does he know, there's someone who can help and fate is going to allow him a chance to do it, all with a single sentence. Can he admit it openly and dodge the bullet?


_This is the sequel to No Control, a previous one-shot of mine. I hope you all enjoy this lovely pairing._

* * *

For Pandas-and-Pocky

AkuZeku No Control Sequel...

* * *

Ground Zero

The sun beats against the gossamer drapes and as my eyes flutter open, I remember everything from last night. The love Zexion and I shared...Something we'll never be able to take back, not that I'll want to. But I don't think Riku even came home. I roll over, looking at my cherubic lover, so peaceful as he sleeps. Slowly, his eyelashes quiver and he reveals his stormy blue eyes to me. I smile and place a soft kiss on his lips. "Sleep good?"

Zexion nods, "With you by my side."

Chuckling, I run my fingers through his short slate hair, pushing the long that falls over the right side of his face, "You're cute."

A scowl screws itself into place, "I'm not cute."

"Whatever you wanna believe Zexy." I pull him close into my arms, pressing our noses together. "I love you."

"I love you too Axel." he says sincerely, while brushing his fingers through my crimson spikes.

He presses his lips against mine, before getting up. Pulling his drawers out, he dresses in black jeans, a deep blue, long sleeved shirt, and pushes the drawer back in. I stand up myself, stretching out my limbs, before re-dressing myself in the clothes from yesterday. As I do the buttons up, Zexion struts over and smacks my hands away, so he can do it for me. Smiling down at him, I rest my chin on his head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Only a couple of buttons get done when he leans up and wrap his arms around my neck, locking lips with me again. I break away, lost for words...except a few. "Riku will be back soon."

"I don't care...or do you?"

"Not in the least."

_I wish I did though._

The heat between us freezes as the door slams open. Looking over Zexion, I turn him around and we both stare a a very red Riku, the anger evident on his face. Stomping forward, he shoves Zexion to the side and slams his fist into my face. From the force, I reel backward and land on the edge of the bed. I touch my fingertips to my nose to find blood dripping from it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't you know that's my brother or did you forget?"

I put my hands up in front of me, warding him off, "Riku, listen, he's nineteen. He can make his own choices."

"Stupid ones at that!" A softens comes back to his aquamarine eyes, "You're my friend Axel! Can't you have...have...with someone else?" he asks, going around the word that would make it all too clear.

"I love him." I mumble through my busted lip.

His glare returns, ten-fold, "You what?"

Gaining courage, Zexion slips between us. "Riku, stop it! You're the one being stupid. He's only two years older than me and I'm old enough. I love him and you can't change that."

His speech only seems to enrage the silver-haired man that much more. Through clenched teeth, his eyes lock onto mine. "Get out."

_I can only do damage if I stay...it'll be best._

I step around Zexion and leave the room. As I get to the couch, I throw my jacket on over my flailing shirt and grab my keys. Once to the door, I step into my boots and open the door, dreading having to leave, because I might come back through. Striding down the path to the sidewalk, I pass Sora. Concerned, he grabs onto my arm. "Axel, what's going on?"

Looking straight into his bright blue eyes, I feel the weight of it all fall upon my shoulder, "I love Zexion," and I walk away. Walking around town, I find myself at the park in no time at all. I spot my favorite tree, over looking the pond of fish, and rush over to it. Reaching as high as I can, I grab onto a branch and heave myself up. Relaxing into the net of branches and leaves, I find myself at peace. No one knows I come here except for Sora and Zexion. Hopefully, Sora won't tell Riku. I'm already, theoretically, at ground zero for Riku's anger and I'm pretty sure he can climb a tree, he's not that much shorter than me. Leaning my head back, I stare at the light peaking through the layers and I start to drift, my mind slowly beginning to shut down and take a break, after all that happened.

_Life is hard in itself...but when there's Riku to deal with, I'd rather walk away. I'm glad Zexion gained a backbone and stood up to his older brother, but I don't want to be the one to come between them. Everyone needs family, some sort of family anyway._

A grunt brings me back into reality and out of my mind's space. Looking down over a branch, I see Zexion struggling to find a good foot hold. I steady my knees and reach down, hooking my hands up under his arms, and lifting him up. Sitting safely on my lap, I lean back against the trunk of the tree, as Zexion against my chest. Arching his neck up, I lean down and ghost my lips over his own.

"Hey, I don't need to see that!"

Smirking down at my friend, I notice the scowl isn't there anymore, not like earlier. "So you forgive me, Riku?"

"Pff, yeah right. Like I'll ever forgive the guy that took my brother's virginity, ha! No, Sora talked to me is all...and I get it. I'm not okay with it...I'll never be okay with it...but whatever go ahead. But if you hurt him, I'll-"

"Make sure I never see the light of day again. I got it memorized Riku."

Sighing, he walks away and toward an awaiting Sora beyond my vision. Looking back to Zexion, a grin springs to my lips. "I sure did dodge a bullet on that one!"

"Axel...you're an idiot."

"An idiot that loves you." I say to him in a sing-song voice.

He smiles at me, an actual smile, "I love you too."


End file.
